


A Crass Reward

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Sex, F/M, Negpha, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: I felt inspired by last night's episode. lol I was into it and I don't care. I was waiting on Caryl but all they gave me was Negpha, so I'll take it.
Relationships: Alpha (Walking Dead: Whisperers) & Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Crass Reward

**Author's Note:**

> If you come for Samantha Morton regarding her body/appearance in any way, you do so at your own peril. I will tolerate ZERO body shaming of this beautiful and talented actress!   
> That being said,  
>  Enjoy! Xo

_**A Crass Reward** _

* * *

Negan wasn't like everyone else in the world that existed now, he wasn't some chicken shit afraid of what it took to stay alive. If he respected anything about Alpha, it's that she was the same way. Watching her run her game with her people made him want to pick her brain and see what really made her tick, but she never dropped her act. That creepy televangelist voice never stopped, she was always switched on. Up to the very moment, she started walking him alone into the woods, he still didn't know if she was legit about her role as Alpha or if it was a genuine mind game. She was good and he had to give her kudos for that. A woman in her position bossing around a hulk of a man three times her size was no small thing. To Negan's knowledge, she wasn't even fucking the big guy, so she was dominating him with only respect and fear. That was something to be really admired. She wasn't much to look at but she'd made herself that way, Negan knew that with a shower and maybe some hair she'd be more than fuckable, but it looked like that was the least of his worries.

He prided himself on reading people and knowing exactly how to manipulate them to his own advantage. He used anything it took: fear, seduction, praise. Yet after all his careful reading of this bald-headed sociopath, she was leading him on the long walk. He'd done this himself and it always made him a little hard no matter who he was taking out. He would normally kill Saviors in front of the group as a warning but on occasion, it was better to do it privately and he enjoyed it. He loved the power and so did Alpha apparently. He was about to be taken out by the female version of himself and he was pissed with a capital P, but he'd keep playing as long as he could.

“Stop right here,” she crooned in that sultry but sinister voice.

He turned to look at her and was once again admonished for not obeying her 'eyes front' rule. He turned back away from her and contemplated bolting for a second, but he wouldn't go down like a bitch.

“Take off your clothes,” she said.

He was scared then, for the first time in a long time, he was genuinely terrified. His breathing became heavy and his heart thumped in his chest like one right hook to a punching bag after another. Rapid-fire thoughts tripped over each other as his hands moved to his belt.

_Did being decapitated hurt for very long? Was it a fast way to go? Could he take her? How fast was she on the draw? Was she a good shot or could he pull serpentine and dodge bullets like a naked moron running for his life through the woods?_

Maybe if he could just explain, it wouldn't be begging, it was just explaining. Sure, he was a monster but only because that's what the world needed. He told her she was right, that they were different people but he built something in this world, his name meant something...he saved people.

“Turn around.”

Her voice was so calm and velvety and he shuddered as he obeyed her. He would die now, looking into those dead blue eyes.

Whatever he did expect when he looked at her was gone in a heartbeat as he realized she was naked as well and it took a moment for it to dawn on him why. She was always so motivated by power, dominance, and strategy that the very notion of her having sexual impulses was a foreign concept.

Negan's eyes moved from her cold but calm eyes down over her pale shoulders, to her full breasts, soft belly, and curved hips and for the life of him, he was getting hard.

“You're a crass man, I reckoned you might appreciate a crass reward.”

“Reward. For what?”

“The spy...Gamma...it took courage to do what you did and I want to express my gratitude in a way that you will understand.”

At one point he had a harem of women ready to please him, gorgeous young women who would do anything he asked. He wasn't about to claim that he didn't enjoy that, but there was a time and a place for easily dominated, frightened women and this wasn't it. Alpha was a woman who seemed determined to make herself sexually unappealing and yet she was doing something for him. He had to respect her balls, as it were. She was stripped bare and standing on the forest floor and she looked vulnerable and somehow pure. He prayed that she would at least remove the mask, but he was ready to fuck her either way and it spooked him a little. Negan didn't want to want her, but his body felt the need to let her touch him and to touch her in return. Jerking off in a cell for years at a time could only get him so far. At one time back in his heyday, he was nailing a different woman every single night and then nothing...for years.

Alpha was not only going to get it, she was going to get it good and rough.

He asked if she was keeping the mask on and she asked if her true skin disturbed him. It did a little, but he told her he was into it.

He asked if she was going to behead him like a praying mantis afterward and she didn't answer...maybe that's just what she was planning all along, but his dick had plans now too.

Alpha was unwashed and wearing another person's face, but he still wanted to bend her over something. He wanted to hear her moan and see if that televangelist tone was real or not. If he could get her to scream out his name, would she have a different voice?

She raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he avoided the mask as much as he could to get to her lips but it wasn't totally possible. Her hands came to rest on his back and God help him it felt good. She moved her body right in tight against his own and he could feel her full breasts pressed to his chest...and he loved it.

The sexual drought he'd been trapped in was now over and it wasn't anything like the fantasies he'd had of finally fucking a woman again, but it would do. Something about how primal she was, how much she didn't give a fuck about appearance, it made him hot like fire. She wanted dick and she was taking it. She wasn't dressing up for him, putting on makeup or giggling at his jokes. Alpha was a demon and she knew it. She wanted dick and she was going to have it. Maybe he was in love in a very sick and twisted way.

He sank down slowly to the ground and she followed, allowing him to lead her, and then she settled on his lap. Cross-legged on the Earth with what felt like a sharp stick in his right ass cheek, she kissed him deeper and rocked her impossibly wet pussy all over his dick. He was rock hard, so hard that it hurt like hell.

“Jesus Christ,” he moaned at the sensation of it all.

Her breasts were right up in his face and she smelled like ripe sweat and dirt, but he pulled them to his mouth all the same.

“Fuck me, please,” he growled. “Use me how you want me, Alpha.”

“Does that feel good to you?” she purred.

“You feel so good...so fuckin' wet and warm, honey....gimme that crass reward and I'll fuck you so good.”

She smirked and then raised up on her knees enough to line up his cock with her pussy.

“Your dick is mine,” she stated and he nodded emphatically.

“All yours. Take it.”

She lowered herself down on him and he couldn't get his mind around it. He knew for sure that she wasn't fucking her man-giant. It felt like she'd never fucked a man in all her life.

“Holy fuck, Alpha...your strangling my cock here.”

“I told you this was a reward and I meant it,” she grinned.

She rocked her hips and even with that skin mask in his face, he could tell her eyes were a pretty shade of blue and her tits were more than a little amazing. This was like caveman sex, dirty and without pretense. She only wanted his dick and if he was being honest he still figured she was going to kill him, but in the moment he didn't care.

He could tell that she was already feeling it and she dropped her forehead to his to focus her energy on her own orgasm.

“Mind if I help?” he asked.

“Do your worst,” she hissed.

Negan slipped his hand down between them and lay his knuckles against her clit to just give her a little more pressure, something to grind on and then moved his head into her space to take her right breast with his hungry mouth.

He felt a strong quaking begin to pulsate inside her and it felt like she was milking his cock with her pussy. Of all the women he'd had why did the scariest and dirtiest have to be the best fuck he ever had?

A soft moan escaped her lips then and she was panting with her eyes closed as it crept up from within.

“That's right...you fuck me right...you please me...”

That voice, even on the brink of orgasm was just the same as always. Alpha _was_ the kool-aid.

She whimpered then and he held her tight as she came apart.

“Fuck! Oh fuck! Mmmmmm!”

For one little second, she sounded like a real woman, but only for a second.

“May I finish?” he asked as she began to come back around.

He was still well aware that she might fully intend to kill him, so he was trying to be polite.

“You may mount me if that is your desire,” she grinned.

To his amazement, she turned her back to him and he shook his head at the sight of her perfectly round ass. They were both so filthy it was like hobo porn, but he could give a fuck as he grabbed her by the hips and drove his dick into her so hard that she cried out for more.

He pulled her back against his body and fucked up into her with everything he had, grabbing her tits, biting her neck, feeling the scratch of her shaved head against his cheek. Alpha could rule the world with her pussy, or at least his world. She was insane and dirty and evil but he knew as soon as he came that he'd want to fuck her again. Had she drugged him? He had no idea anymore.

She reached up and grabbed his head in the crook of her arm, bringing his ear to her lips and whispered a command to him, “Cum inside me...now.”

To his astonishment, his cock obeyed her and he growled out loud, filling her with it like he had a gun to his head. No woman alive had ever had this kind of control.

“Alpha! Oh my God...fuck!”

/

He was waiting for her to turn the tables and separate his head from his body as they got dressed and she was silent as the grave.

“So...that was good, right? Did you like it?” he broached.

“You please me, and you have been rewarded.”

She pulled on her top and slid her feet into her boots as he watched but he wanted more from her.

“Well...let me know if I can ever please you again,” he said. “It would be an honor.”

“I still don't know what my plans are for you,” she mused.

“That's fair...I respect what you're doing here, Alpha, and I am on board. I won't go playing cocky either just cause you threw me a nice lay. I know my place, you're still the boss lady. No arguments there. And seriously, you are one fine as hell woman...I mean wow!”

“Get walking,” she smiled, nodding back the way they'd come. “I was right about you.”

He was happy to see that she wasn't leaving his lifeless corpse in the dirt but still wanted to know what she'd been so right about.

“And what were you right about?” he inquired. “Did you know I'd have a big cock or something?”

“No...I was right about fucking you,” she crooned. “It is the only way to shut you up for any length of time.”


End file.
